


The Two Who Were Different

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural - Freeform, language warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: What if, Jodie wasn't the only one who was different from the rest? What if there was someone else that was with Jodie through thick and thin?





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan-based story. Beyond Two Souls and it's characters is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment, Quantic Dream, and David Cage. While Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Funimation Entertainment, Square Enix, Monthly Shonen Gangan, and Hiromu Arakawa. 
> 
> Please support the official release.

_ I was born with a strange gift. _

 

_ The ability see what no human being has seen before. _

 

_ It’s all mixed up in my head.  _

 

_ The images. _

 

_ The sounds. _

 

_ The smells. _

 

_ I need to remember.  _

 

_ Put things in order right up to this moment.  _

 

_ If I had to say, where and I began. _

 

_ I might as well just start here. _

 

_ But, even with everything that’s happened to me. I’ll be glad about one thing… _

 

_ I wasn’t alone… I had  _ **_him_ ** _ by my side. _

* * *

 

 - ** _Local State Police Station_** -

 

Two people sat in the police station outside of a nearby town. One was a young man with violet eyes and there was a young woman with brown eyes. They both wore raggy clothing and were drenched from the rain outside. Both of them had shaved heads with their hair just starting to grow back revealing that the young man had an unnatural color of green and the young woman was a brunette. They both had a vacant expressions on their face. Both of them sat on the opposite side of a man, most likely the one in charge of the police station which was the Sheriff. 

 

“I found the two of you on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere.” He explained, “Was there an accident?” 

 

The two of them said nothing; they just stayed silent. 

 

“Did someone try to hurt the both of you?” 

 

Nothing. There was still silence from the both of them. 

 

“How about a name? Do you two have a name?” 

 

All he had gotten was silence. 

 

“Is there anyone I can get in contact with?” 

 

Not a word came from them not even a peep. 

 

“You two don’t talk much do you? Well if you can’t help me, than I can’t help you.” 

 

The Sheriff walked behind the two of them. He soon saw that they had scars at the back of their heads. “Are those scars?” He asked them reaching to the woman, “Is that recent?” 

 

Before he could feel the scar on the woman’s head, the coffee mug that sat on the table had suddenly flew towards the wall shattering on impact. Both confused and having a bit of fear, he left them both in the office. The minute the door had slammed shut, a voice began to echo within the room which made the two flinch. 

 

One of them had finally spoke. 

 

“Hey, you heard  **_him_ ** right?” The young man had asked the woman. 

 

“I know.” She said to him and the voice, “ **_They’re_ ** coming.”

* * *

 

 Miles from where the State Police Station was, a black sedan was speeding through the rain and empty street. In the backseat as the car drove a man wearing a suit was practically yelling over the phone with another.

 

“You have got to stop them! They have  **NO IDEA** what they’re dealing with! Tell them to wait until I get there!” 

 

The person responded to him over the phone, causing the man to start shouting again. 

 

“Oh christ! Get them back  **IMMEDIATELY** , you hear me!? You’ve got to stop them!

 

The man hung up the phone, as he mumbled in frustration. 

 

“Fools! Goddamn fools!”

* * *

 

A S.W.A.T team had busted through the door of the State Police Station their guns and lights pointing at everyone in the room, but passed them when they knew they weren’t a threat. The head of the S.W.A.T team had soon stumbled upon the one in charge of the Station. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He had asked him. 

 

“The man and woman you bought in here earlier.” The leader replied, “Where are they?” 

 

The Sheriff turned to the office, indicating where they were. The S.W.A.T team had gotten in position. He then motioned the Sheriff to open the door, and he did just that. The minute he did however, the lights had suddenly went out.

* * *

 

 The car came to a complete stop, and the man immediately ran out of the car with his coat on; he quickly opened the doors entering the small building but had soon stopped when he saw the state of the room. Tables were either upside down or somehow stuck to the wall. Loose wires hung from what remained of the lights, and corpses of the both the S.W.A.T and those who had worked within the station had surrounded within the room.

 

Only one light was working within the room,and only one person was alive within the station, which was the Sheriff. 

 

The man looked around the destruction within the station, knowing very well, who were the ones that caused it.

“Jodie… William… What have you done?” 


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Envy is his middle name, and his first name is William. But as you can probably imagine he doesn't like to be called that. Sometimes though he’ll makes an exception.

- **_Envy Age 9; Jodie Age 8_ ** -

 

A young boy sat in a room all by himself watching whatever was on the TV. The young boy had short hair that was a golden color and had an unnatural pair of violet eyes. He wore a dark green hoodie with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. As he watched the television he was drawing a picture with crayons that was provided. He was bored out of his mind having nothing to do. He groaned in annoyance seeing as how he was still bored. 

 

Soon enough a young woman opened the door with a briefcase in hand. “Hey there big guy.” She greeted with a smile. 

 

The young boy turned to her and said, “Hi Emily. Nice to see you.” 

 

“I see that you’re doing alright.” She said to him. 

 

She kneeled down to him, and placed the bag beside her. Out from the bag she took out a needle and a bottle medicine. 

 

“It’s time for your medicine again, alright William?” Emily said filling the needle up with the medicine. 

 

The little boy saw the needle and couldn’t help but flinch at the sight of it. “I don’t like needles.” He said to her, “You know that.” 

 

“I can’t say that I blame you, but it’s important you get this.” 

 

“But it always hurts, and even afterwards it gets sore.” 

 

“Don’t worry, as long as you don’t think about it and don’t look you won’t feel a thing.” 

 

All the boy did was sigh in defeat and roll up his sleeve. After Emily applied some rubbing alcohol, she gently took his arm and let the needle penetrate his skin; He couldn’t help but whimper, and after a few short seconds she was all done. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Emily said after seeing the look on his face. 

 

“It still hurts.” He said to her unrolling his sleeve. 

 

“You know that getting this medicine is important.” Emily said putting away her things, “Nathan, just doesn’t want to see you getting sick like last time that’s all.” 

 

“I know, I know.” He said turning back to the TV.

 

Emily had then remembered something important. “Oh, before I forget, you might be getting a new roommate soon.” 

 

This had confused the young boy, “New roommate?”

 

Emily nodded her head, “You’re not going to be alone in this big room anymore.” 

 

The little boy was of course taken by surprise by this. Him? Getting a new roommate out of the blue?  This was indeed new to him. And to think that it’s from someone that’s lived from outside of the facility. This was all too sudden. 

 

He didn’t ask her anything but she told him that the girl’s name was Jodie Holmes, and that she might be staying here. They don’t yet they’ll just have to see what happens. He didn’t necessarily know what to think about this honestly. He’s possibly going to get a new roommate and for that matter, it was a girl. He didn’t know what to expect exactly. 

 

Curious to who his possible soon to be roommate he decided to see if he could find her. After Emily left he went ahead to sneak out of the room. He didn’t have trouble getting the door unlocked and shutting off the camera’s since, let’s just say that he’s different from other children. 

 

He snuck through the halls hoping that he wouldn’t be spotted by any of the doctors and staff. He had overheard from one of them saying that the person named Jodie was in Nathan’s office, so he headed straight there. When he did he suddenly felt a cold atmosphere in the air; quite suddenly actually. 

 

He couldn’t help but shiver at that. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but he didn’t exactly like it. In fact, it scared him actually. It wasn’t until he heard a loud thumping sound; from the sound of it was a chair, then afterwards, he heard a girl. 

 

“Stop it Aiden.” She said, “It’s your fault we’re in trouble so cut it out.” 

 

“Aiden?” He thought aloud. 

 

He went ahead to open the door slightly so he can take but a peek inside the room. There he caught a glimpse of a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a short sleeved light blue shirt, and had like a shooting star design in the middle; with the shirt, she wore a pair of long dark blue jean pants and lavender sneakers.

 

She sat in the room alone; looked as though she was waiting for something. 

 

The little boy looked at her tilting his head as he did. Was that the girl he was supposedly going to be his roommate? She looked normal to him; so she couldn’t possibly be. No there was something else about her. Something else he couldn’t quite place, but what was it? And who was Aiden? He clearly saw that she was the only in the room. Was that her imaginary friend or something?

 

Just when he was about to leave, the door had suddenly swung wide open without any meaning. He lost his balance and couldn’t help but scream as he fell face flat on the floor. The girl jumped when she saw a strange little boy fall right into the waiting room. 

 

The little boy slowly sat himself up, rubbing his face to try and get rid of the pain. “Ow that hurts…” He said, “How did that even happen?” 

 

“Um… Are you okay?” 

 

The boy looked up and saw that it was the little girl, staring at him with her amber eyes. He screamed again startling the little girl; he backed up from her until his back hit the wall. 

 

“What?” She said with a bit of panic, “What is it?” 

 

The boy seemed to have calmed down, “Don’t--Don’t scare me like that.” He said to her getting up, “I could’ve died of fright.” 

 

The girl said to him, “What are you talking about? You scared me first!”

 

“Ow face is still hurting me…” The boy said rubbing his face with his small hands. 

 

The little was of course a bit worried; she went over to him and asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

The boy flinched slightly when the little girl reached out to him. The girl noticed this and retracted her hands, “I’m sorry, but does your face still hurt?” 

 

“N--no.” He said stammering a bit, “Not really.”

 

“How did you fall over anyway? Did you trip or something?” 

 

“No, I don’t know what happened, but the door just swung open.” 

 

The little boy turned to what was next the little girl. “That wasn’t you was it?” This had surprised the little girl. The boy continued, “Yeah, I’m talking to you, it’s Aiden right?” 

 

“Wait…” The girl said to him, “You can see Aiden?” 

 

The little boy turned to back to her, “Well, no, but I can sense where he is. Why wouldn't I know he's there?” 

 

The girl didn’t say anything to him, and by then the boy drew his own conclusion. “Oh, wait, I get it.” He said, “Other people don't know that he's there do they?"

 

The girl shook her head, “I try to tell them about Aiden, but no one believed me, not even my daddy. But… How can you see him?” The boy looked a bit nervous now, “I’m not supposed to talk about that.” 

 

“Oh, I see.” She said. The little boy soon notice something about the girl’s arm; he saw that there were small cuts on her arm, which had shocked him. She noticed this and did her best to hide them. “Those cuts.” He said, “How did--” 

 

“William Envy Elric!” 

 

The sudden shout made both of the children jump. It was none other than the boys doctor, Emily. He knew the look on her face; she wasn’t happy. 

 

He laughed nervously when he saw her, “H--hi Emily.” 

 

“You know better than to go sneaking out of your room young man!” Emily scolded, “You go worrying about a lot of people!” 

 

He continued to laugh nervously and he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I kind of got bored.” 

 

“Just don’t do things like that again!” Emily said.

 

He still laughed nervously; knowing that he was in a lot of trouble. 

 

Emily finally noticed the little girl standing there, who was pretty much in shock. “Oh, Jodie.” Emily said, with a calm voice, “I didn’t see you there. Sorry if I ended up scaring you.” 

 

The little girl named Jodie shook her head, “N-no. It’s fine!” She said nervously, “You didn’t scare me really!” 

 

Emily turned to back to the young boy once she put two and two together, “Is this why you snuck out of your room? You wanted to see Jodie?” The young boy had nodded hesitantly. All Emily did was smile and pat the young boy on his head. “You should’ve just told me you wanted to come see her.” 

 

“Sorry.” The little boy said, “I didn’t mean to.” 

 

“Just don’t do it again, alright?” Emily said to him, “And I mean it this time.” 

 

The door to an office opened and it revealed to be another young woman; the boy assumed it to be the girl's mother. 

 

“Oh? What’s going on here?” She asked, noticing a couple of new people are in the waiting room. 

 

“Susan.” Emily said, “It’s nice to see you again. So I take it your here to see Nathan?” 

 

“Well, yes.” Susan replied, “I’m just done talking to him, but he wants to talk to Jodie now.” 

 

Susan soon noticed the young boy. The young boy quickly ran behind Emily when he realized she was looking at him. “Who is this?” 

 

“Right, I forgot.” Emily said, “You’ve never met him before. This is William Envy Elric. He’s one of our patients here. Please excuse him, he’s not really used to strangers.” 

 

“Shy type than, I understand.” Susan said, before saying to the young boy, “Hello there William. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

All the young boy did was nod his head in greeting. Emily said to Susan, “I should get him back to his room. Don’t take this the wrong way, but it doesn’t seem that he’s comfortable being around you.” 

 

“No, I understand.” Susan said to her before saying to the young boy, “I hope to see you soon, alright?” 

 

Before Emily could take the young boy out of the room, he got away from Emily grasp and went over to Jodie, confusing all of them. He took something out of his pocket, and handed to the young girl, who was named Jodie. It was a small lollipop. “Is this for me?” Jodie asked him. 

 

All he did was nod his head, “I… I thought you’d might like something sweet. I was planning on eating this later, but you can have it.” 

 

Jodie let out a small smile, and she took the lollipop from him. “Thank you William.” Jodie said. 

 

The little boy then said to her with a whisper, “Just so you know, I don’t like being called William.” 

 

“Huh?” Jodie asked with confusion. 

 

The little boy said to him, “I don’t know when, but the next time we meet, call me Envy, alright?” 

 

Jodie was confused by this but just nodded her head with a smile, “Okay, Envy.” 

 

The little boy, who liked to be called Envy smiled at him and went with Emily waving goodbye to Jodie. When they got back to the room Emily couldn’t help but smile at him. He noticed this from her, “Why are you smiling like that?” He asked her with curious eyes. 

 

“It’s just that, I never seen you act like that before.” Emily said to him, “I’m proud of you William, you’re really starting to come out of your shell.” 

 

Envy blushed out of embarrassment when he heard her say something like that. “Are you going to tell Nathan about me sneaking out again?” Envy asked her. 

 

Emily said, “Don’t worry, I won’t say a word to him. But I will tell him that you already met Jodie, so that he won’t have to introduce you later.”

 

Envy sighed with relief when she had said that. “The tests are later in the afternoon, so after that’s done, we have lunch with him alright?” Emily asked him with a smile. 

 

All Envy did was nod his with a smile and say, “I like that.” 

 

Emily let out a smile before leaving the room saying, “I’ll see you later big guy.” Envy went back to watching whatever was on the television while drawing a picture. He wasn’t feeling very bored as he usually did; instead he was smiling since he actually managed to meet that girl Jodie. He didn’t know when, but he couldn’t wait to see her again. 

 

He had just hoped it would be soon. 


End file.
